1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system, and in particular relates to those for performing arbitrary operation by using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among mobile and PHS phones with a built-in camera, QR code compatible terminals have been widely used. As shown in FIG. 6, a QR code is photographed by using a camera built in a QR code compatible mobile phone or PHS phone. Then, information such as a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) can be easily obtained by using the information content of the photographed QR code.
For example, a QR code containing a URL of, for example, a website having detailed information or a website for mobile phones is printed on a printed medium such as an advertisement or a map or displayed on the web screen. When information content of a QR code can be recognized by photographing the QR code by a mobile phone or the like, an access to the site designated by the URL can be facilitated. Moreover, by printing a QR code containing personal data on a business card, registration of the personal data to a mobile phone's address book can be also facilitated. Moreover, QR codes are started to be used for payment for online shopping and the like.